


The Side Effects

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Beta-adrenergic blocking agent—side effects include, but are not limited to, bradycardia, fatigue, nausea, dizziness, insomnia, erectile disfunction, confusion, galactorrhea
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	The Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Arasaka Corp Discord held a gun to my head and made me write this.

The first few nights after Saburo Arasaka’s death, Goro had slept in his van.

He hated that car, but it had provided him with a dry shelter when he had none. He had bought it off a man in the northernmost area of Watson for the cheap price of 200 Eurodollars. The inside smelled like cigarettes and old cooking grease. He had done all that he could to air it out, but the smell lingered.

The first time V had gotten in the van with him, he found himself strangely embarrassed. While he had found her in the landfill, smelling like so much trash, she cleaned up well. For a thief who lived in a disgusting city, she seemed to care about her looks and hygiene. He did not want to give her the impression that he did not. He was in dire straits. He had crashed his normal vehicle in the attempt to kill the assassin after them.

She had said nothing, casting an interested look at the radio as it kicked on along with the engine.

“Jazz and blues?” She asked, eyeing him curiously.

“I find it relaxing.” He replied.

She smiled. “It’s nice.”

Thankfully, Jig-Jig street was not far, and they did not spend too much time in the van. However, it was not long after that he found himself in the van again with her, but for a much longer period.

She had set up several bugs inside of Arasaka Industrial Park when she hacked into Hanako’s float. A few days after, they sat inside of his van, only a few streets over, listening in.

They had to be certain the virus on the system would not be found and scrubbed before the parade. While V had managed to get in and out without being spotted, Goro’s distraction had raised their alarm. Arasaka security was thorough, he knew from experience.

He had covered the back of the van’s bare metal floor as best as he could for the occasions he had to sleep there. He did not have much to work with, only cardboard and a handful of blankets. V had one wrapped around herself as she leaned against the back of the passenger seat.

“Should’ve brought some snacks and drinks or something.” She grumbled, eyes closed. “This is really boring.”

“You would eat every time we have to wait on something.” Goro replied.

“Yeah, but you would too.” She wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around her. He did not miss the way she winced.

“Are you well, V?” He asked. Her eyes shot open.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She smiled weakly, appearing a bit flustered.

He raised an eyebrow but returned to his task. He adjusted the old headphones on his ears. The security detail in the industrial park was not discussing anything interesting. The upcoming parade, the transfer of power to Yorinobu, the city itself…

She hissed in pain again, and he turned to her. “V, you are obviously injured.”

She looked down, gripping the ends of the blanket hard over herself. “Look, it’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be fine.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “You are distracted. How can I expect you to perform your part during the parade if you are injured?”

“I don’t think there’s anything I can do about it.” She shrugged. “I’m just—look, it’s embarrassing, okay? And I don’t know what to do.”

“Perhaps I can help.” He offered. “I am not a doctor, but I know basic first aid.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” She admitted, cheeks burning red. “I haven’t seen my ripper yet cause I’m just embarrassed.” She covered her face with her hands, breathing out a sigh.

“You think I will judge you?” He asked.

She shrugged without uncovering her face. “I don’t know. I don’t see how you can help me.”

“Perhaps if you explained what is wrong?” He offered.

She did not look at him and did not lower her hands. “I don’t know if it’s the food I’ve been eating, or the meds I’ve been taking, or some hormonal changes caused by the chip, I have no fuckin’ clue. I wake up in the morning and my shirt is all wet and I—” She gestured vaguely to her chest. “They hurt a lot, all the time. They’ve even gotten kind of bigger. It’s so weird. I feel like a damn cow.”

He blinked in realization, looking her up and down. “V, are you pregnant?”

“No!” She said quickly, waving her hands in denial. “Absolutely not! I have a birth control implant! And even if I didn’t, I haven’t had sex in… way too long.” She laughed nervously. “No way. The only thing in here,” She patted her stomach. “is the four granola bars I had for breakfast.”

“Ah, I see. I was about to apologize for repeatedly asking you to put yourself in danger.”

“Well, I mean, you could do that anyway.” She pointed out, but he ignored her.

“Are these sort of… issues, are they typical?” He asked awkwardly.

“For me?” She shrugged. “Not since I got through puberty, no, and never like this. I mean having breast pain is fairly normal but the—the…” She blushed again, looking away. “The lactation is new. Fuck, it’s gotta be something chip-related.”

“You said you are on new medication?”

“Yeah, to keep myself from seizing and going insane.” She dug in her bag, pulling out a blue pill bottle. “Beta blockers, from Vik.” She read off the bottle. “Beta-adrenergic blocking agent—side effects include, but are not limited to, bradycardia, fatigue, nausea, dizziness, insomnia, erectile disfunction, confusion, galactorrhea…” She paused. “Wait,” Her eyes blinked as she appeared to run a search on the word. “That’s it. It’s the fucking beta blockers.”

“Perhaps you can discontinue their use?” He asked.

“I doubt it. Not unless you plan on buying a spot for me at the Columbarium.” She leaned back and closed her eyes, draping an arm tightly over her chest with a tiny grunt of discomfort.

“Perhaps there is still a way I can help.” He offered gently. “It should relieve pressure if you express…” They were both red-faced now at the idea.

“You would do that?” He had never seen her look so embarrassed.

“It is not so different than massaging a muscle to relieve a cramp.” He told both her and himself. “And like such things, I imagine it is easier when done by someone else.”

“Alright,” She took a breath breath. “Okay. I’m willing to try if you are. How should I position myself?”

He pulled another blanket from under the driver’s seat and rolled it into a makeshift pillow. “Laying would be more comfortable.”

He watched as she let the other blanket fall from her shoulders and pulled off her shirt. Her bra underneath was soaked through, and she gently peeled it off and set it to the side. She laid down, head on the blanket, and kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut. The redness of her cheeks had flowed down to her neck.

He swallowed hard and leaned over her. Her breasts were larger than he remembered, not that he had truly looked before. He pulled up his sleeve before gently grasping one in his palm. They were firm and hot under his touch, and she made a small noise.

“Please let me know if I cause you any pain.” He told her, and she nodded.

He grasped her breasts in both of his hands, squeezing gently. She hissed, her hand coming up to clasp one of his.

“I apologize, I have never done something like this before.” He offered, rubbing his thumb gently over her nipple.

“You have to be a bit rougher I think.” Her hand retreated. “Don’t worry, I can take it.”

At her suggestion, he squeezed harder. She gasped loudly, and liquid dribbled slowly from her nipples over his hands. He squeezed again, focusing more on her nipples, and she whined.

“Hurts but feels good too.” She nodded enthusiastically. “Like that, keep doing that.”

He pinched roughly at her nipples and she wriggled a bit underneath him, arching slightly into his hands. He tried to ignore how tight the front of his pants felt and focus on the way her pink nipples had hardened under his fingers.

Curiously, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the bottom of her breast, where a drop had wandered down.

When he leaned back up, she had opened her eyes to look at him. Her pupils were blown, and her lips swollen from where she had bitten them in an effort to keep quiet.

“You can if you want to.” She offered, reading his thoughts in a way that normally would have unnerved him.

He leaned forward again, sealing his mouth around her nipple and sucking hard. Warm liquid dripped over his tongue and he swallowed before sucking again. Her hands tangled in his hair and she held him tightly to her chest.

He laved his tongue around her breast, finding the tip again and flicking at the hard end of her nipple with his tongue before sucking again. She moaned under him, and he pressed his thigh between her legs. She rocked her core against his leg, gripping his hair as he drank from her.

When that breast had nothing left to give, he switched to the other. Her other hand drifted down, rubbing his erection through his pants.

He pulled back with a hiss. He had hoped she would not notice his body’s reaction. “V, I—”

She shushed him gently, pulling his head back to her breast. “You take care of me, and I’ll take care of you.”

As his mouth returned to her nipple, her fingers gingerly traced the outline of him through his pants. She rubbed him firmly with the palm of her hand, and he gasped as he flexed his hips forward into the movement.

The friction of the fabric of his clothes over his cock wasn’t ideal, but the way she gasped under him as he ran his tongue over her nipple made him release embarrassingly fast.

He sucked each breast one last time before leaning back to look down at her. Her hair was fanned out, wild around her, and her eyes were closed with pleasure and relief. Her nipples were red and swollen from his attention, and her breasts shone with his saliva.

He knew it was an image he would return to many times after that afternoon.

She eyed him shyly as she dressed again, pulling the blanket from before back around her shoulders.

“Thank you, Goro.” She ran a hand through her messy hair. “I mean it. I’ll have to buy you dinner sometime or something.”

“You owe me nothing.” He replied, the weight of what they had just done starting to settle on him. “But truly, you should speak with your doctor. You cannot allow yourself to be in pain all the time.”

“I know, I know.” She sighed. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“But if you ever need help with anything, I hope you know you can count on me.”

Her eyes met his. “With this? Or with anything else?”

He cleared his throat. “I meant other things but if you require my assistance with this again, I would be glad to help. Perhaps somewhere else, however?”

“You’re right, getting my tits sucked in the back of your van isn’t the most romantic thing I can think of.” She chuckled. “Did the security goons say anything interesting?”

He cursed and fumbled for the earphones, nearly forgetting the reason they were there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some art by @ponponshit2077 on twitter <3


End file.
